ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Vincent Abraham Belmont
Dr. Vincent Abraham Belmont (also known as Dr. Belmont and Vince Belmont) is a wizard and a Ghostbuster hired through the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission's vetting program. History Dr. Belmont hails from Massachusetts. Peter Venkman (2017). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II" (2017) (Comic p.16). Peter Venkman says: "He's from Massachussetts. Can we trust this guy, or is he gonna come down here in a Ted Williams jersey and ruin the vibe?" Belmont was a frequent customer of Ray's Occult Books, having once paid two month's worth of Dr. Stantz's rent through the purchase of a page of H.P. Lovecraft's notes on the Great Old Ones. Ray Stantz (2017). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II" (2017) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "Hey, it's Dr. Belmont! This guy, Vince Belmont, he's a regular down at my bookstore. I mean, regular hardly sums him up - his last special order paid my rent for TWO MONTHS. He picked up an original page of Lovecraft's notes on the Old Ones that had a class 1 reading, and he's a wizard to boot!" Ray suggested that Vincent submit himself to the PCOC vetting program to become a Ghostbuster. Ray Stantz (2017). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II" (2017) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "I suggested he look into the PCOC vetting program, to see if he might be a viable recruit." Dr. Belmont was one of twelve new recruits to be hired via PCOC vetting program to assist the Ghostbusters during an incident in which Vigo the Carpathian returned to take over the city. Abilities Belmont is a wizard, and as such is capable of many feats of sorcery and "real magic," or, according to Ray Stantz, "a heretofore lightly scrutinized form of science that we are still striving to understand." Ray Stantz (2017). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II" (2017) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "No, Winston! An actual wizard. A master of the mystic arts, or, if you will, a heretofore lightly scrutinized form of science that we are still striving to understand. He's not into baseball, Peter. He's into magic. And as such, he could be an asset against further ectoplasmic possessions." Character Abilities *Level 1: At the start of the Campaign, reveal cards from the Equipment deck until you find a Tome card. Draw it, then shuffle the revealed cards back into the deck. *Level 2: Once per round: You may flip a Tome card you control face up. *Level 3: Ecto-Tank Ability: 4 Plazms - Each Ghostbuster may copy the abilities of a Tome card you control as if they control it during their turn. *Level 4: Once per turn: You may spend an Action to reveal cards from the Equipment deck until you find a Tome card. Immediately play that card, then shuffle it back into the deck. *Level 5: Unlock your Class-S Tome Equipment Card. Character Abilities Clarified *Level 2: This ability allows you to take a Tome that has been used already this Scenario and flip it back face up, making it usable again. *Level 3: Ghostbusters may copy a Tome you control that is face down. Tome abilities copied by another Ghostbuster are affected by that Ghostbuster's Level. You may also use this Ecto-Tank Ability. *Level 4: If no Tome cards are revealed, shuffle the Equipment deck and use the first revealed card. Quotes *"Belmont is a tough, supernatural, working-class wizard, full-time ghostbuster and occult troubleshooter. Wears a robe and pointed hat; is the butt of endless Dungeons & Dragons jokes" (Character Card) Trivia *Dr. Vincent Belmont is the pseudonym and likeness of Ghostbusters community member Patrick Demo. **Demo is one of twelve Yeti-tier backers for the Kickstarter for Ghostbusters: The Board Game II. *The surname "Belmont" is a reference to the famous clan of monster hunters from the Castlevania series. *Dr. Belmont's Employee I.D. Number on his Character Card is 014800830 and was issued in 1991. *Information submitted by Demo during the development process that was not used include: **Belmont hailed from Arkham specifically and graduated from Miskatonic University. **Belmont is a wizard of the Hermetic Order. **Belmont knows hundreds of spells from pure memory, and has access to many more, from telekinesis and mind control, to conjuring and banishing spirits, and to lightning blasts, fire conjuring, and elemental control. While on the job, Belmont always has his grimoire on his person via a carrying case, and adorns his uniform with charms and amulets. He also carries with him spell scrolls and potions in case of "emergencies." **Since the recapture of Vigo and the removal of the Psychomagnotheric Slime plague from the city, Belmont returned to Arkham to start his own Ghostbuster franchise, the Arcane Division. Appearances Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game II References Gallery DrVincentAbrahamBelmont01.jpg DrVincentAbrahamBelmont02.jpg DrVincentAbrahamBelmont03.jpg Category:GB:TBG Characters